Game
by PsychoRyko
Summary: Alice requests Mirana play a game with surprising consequences for the White Queen. First installment in my "Love Springs Eternal: A Chronicle of Underland" series.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Alice in Wonderland or it's characters. Those belong to Lewis Caroll, and the one who brought them to life on the big screen, Tim Burton. If I did, you could be damn sure these two would have been involved like all the subtext says they should be! Also, I make no money from this.

Takes place assuming Alice returned to Wonderland some time after she left. This is very strongly inspired by the story "Chess" by PatientNumber10. Also to a lesser degree, though it may seem strange until you really read it, the story "Be My Supplicant" by Niphuria. Not really sure how it ended up like this, but it wound up being written almost exclusively from the POV of Mirana.

**Warning:**This contains femslash. That means yuri. Girl-love. Lesbians. Either read and enjoy or don't, but don't spam with hate just because you don't approve of same sex relationships or whatever.

**A/N:** This series is now dubbed "Love Springs Eternal: A Chronicle of Underland" with this being the first installment. ^_^  
>Now beta'd! Thanks to BladeMaster357 J<p>

"Let's play a game."

Four simple words, with so much hidden meaning behind them. How often had these words been used, how many different outcomes had followed their utterance?

This time they were met with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Mirana, the White Queen of Marmoreal, looked up at the speaker.

Alice, her champion recently returned to her, stood there with a smile that almost seemed out of place after the sentence. It was not impish or teasing, but simple and warm. That warmth spread through the chest of Underland's ruler, making her heart pound.

"What sort of game?" It didn't even occur to Mirana to deny Alice. She would always make time for her champion, granting her any request she wished and keenly aware of how few of those there were.

The smile grew and those chocolate brown eyes twinkled brightly. Alice held out a hand, her voice soft, "Come with me."

Oh, how many times Mirana had wished to hear those words! Often in her dreams, though they usually possessed a very different meaning and eventual outcome. But just like in all those dreams; a pale hand rose to accept the warm, sure touch of her champion who gently pulled her to her feet.

They stood there for a moment that seemed frozen in time, joined at the hands. The two women were so alike, so similar, and yet so very different. However, they were linked to one another on a far deeper level, one that couldn't be described with mere words or physicality.

The moment ended and Alice turned, leading her queen away from the desk where she'd been seated at, perusing the pile of paperwork that Nivens had insisted she see to.

Mirana didn't even glance back at it; her gaze was trained on the back of her champion, her entire world consisting only of the simple touch they continued to share.

It was only now, when she couldn't be mesmerized by Alice's lovely face—framed with its golden curls—that Mirana paid attention to what Alice was wearing and reflect on how the girl had grown.

When Alice had returned to Underland to fulfill the prophecy and slay the Jabberwocky, she had been a young girl on the cusp of womanhood, clad in a powder blue dress that had made her look lovely. She had been a young lady then, beautiful and almost fragile, still unsure of herself and awkward in an endearing sort of way. A child.

Then on the Frabjous Day, she had changed. Gone was the child, shy and backward. In the gleaming armor of Marmoreal, Vorpal Sword in hand, Alice had truly been a champion. She was fierce then in her beauty, strong and confident. A warrior.

This time when she returned, she had changed yet again. Instead of the powder blue dress that made Mirana's heart melt, or the armor that made it pound, Alice instead wore something completely different—an outfit that almost disturbingly reminded the queen of Tarrant, or any nobleman for that matter. Trousers with a long jacket buttoned over the shirt underneath, but the ensemble was still the same blue that suited her well, and cut for her definitively feminine frame. Mirana had been absolutely stunned by this Alice, now a matured young woman.

Now as they hurried through the twisting halls of Marmoreal, Mirana realized that Alice was wearing that same sort of outfit. Only the jacket was missing, showing an undershirt that had only thin straps holding it in place over slender shoulders.

Mirana's train of thought was broken by their sudden emergence into the sunlight. Momentarily blinded, she almost stumbled, but Alice's hand tightened slightly and she kept her stride. A laugh bubbled forth from the queen's dark lips, almost giddy at the realization that Alice had been holding her hand and all but dragging her along while she was lost in thought.

"My dear Alice, wherever are we going?" she inquired, her free hand lifting the skirt of her gown just a bit to aid in keeping stride with Alice's quick pace. Those long legs of hers made it difficult to accomplish this while also maintaining her usual grace, so she chose keeping up as opposed to falling on her face. Those legs… her traitorous eyes glanced down, following those limbs, wondering if they were really as long as they looked.

The queen had to shift her eyes back upward and tear herself away from those thoughts—and did so just in time, for Alice had half-turned to look at Mirana. Flashing a brilliant smile, she only said, "You'll see." in a mischievous, almost cheeky tone. Mirana's breath caught and she was left once again to her champion's mercy as they now wound their way through the hedge maze in the gardens of Marmoreal.

Alice stopped so suddenly that Mirana almost ran into her. She had the brief notion that perhaps she should have anyways, just for the chance to press against the woman that seemed to dominate her thoughts lately. Especially if they ended up on the ground in a tangle of limbs…

Praying she wasn't blushing, Mirana tried to distract herself by seeing where they were. Alice had led her to the heart of the maze, a place few could find without help and fewer would venture without permission. It was a secluded place where Mirana and Alice had spent much time talking and enjoying one another's company.

Only now, there appeared to be new decorations. A table was placed in the center of the clearing, with two chairs opposite each other. Set upon the table was Alice's chosen game. It took a few moments for the realization to sink in then Mirana laughed again, almost breathless from the hurried trip and the exhilaration she felt because of the hand still holding her own.

"Chess?" she asked, somewhat bemused as she turned to Alice who smiled in return and nodded. It was almost ironic and she was sure it was not lost on her champion, who was now leading her at a slower pace to the table.

Pausing beside it, she helped the queen to be seated in a proper fashion. Alice didn't release her hand until Mirana was fully settled and it was necessary. Even then, her thumb lightly brushed over the pale knuckles before letting go to assume her own seat.

Mirana noticed that Alice's missing jacket hung over the chair her champion now occupied and she idly wondered how long it had taken her to set this whole thing up. It was obviously planned, but for what purpose? Surely this was more than just a friendly spur of the moment game?

She was distracted again, however. Now that they were outside on this sunny day, Mirana could easily see the delicate lines of muscle in Alice's exposed arms. Not only had she fully grown into her womanly curves, but she had returned to be a better warrior for her queen—even going so far as to make an official oath of fealty in public, leaving no doubt as to how serious Alice was about her position and what she saw as her duties as Underland's Champion. The White Queen would often watch as the blonde went through a daily routine, honing her body and skills, while still maintaining a balance between muscle and femininity. To Mirana, this only made Alice that much more radiant, while in her mind she indulged her secret desires—admiring the very person who stirred such strong emotions within herself.

Realizing she'd been staring rather openly, Mirana quickly dropped her eyes to the chessboard, desperately hoping her face wasn't as flushed as it felt.

Then several things became readily apparent. The first was that she was playing white, while Alice would be using the black set. Though it made sense in its own way, it was still odd. Since Alice's return to Underland she would sometimes persuade a friend to indulge her in a game, but the Champion always insisted on playing white. It was a gesture that perhaps Mirana took too much pleasure from. For whatever reason though, Alice had always refused to play against the Queen, giving only a secret smile and a shake of her head.

With one last observation of the game, Mirana raised her eyes to meet the ones across from her, knowing from the smile on Alice's face that what she saw was intentional. "Alice, there are no kings."

Indeed, both sides had a conspicuously empty spot which the king pieces traditionally occupied. Now Alice was practically grinning, a look that would have made Chessur proud.

"This is a special game." Alice said softly, the tone of her voice lower than normal. The sound lodged in Mirana's chest and rumbled deep inside her, going straight to her core. "All the same rules apply, but instead of capturing a king…" reaching out and indicating Mirana's queen, her finger almost touching it. "we will be playing to capture the queen."

Mirana's breath caught as she stared into Alice's eyes in bewilderment. Surely her imagination was playing tricks on her and she was reading far too much into this, but the simple gesture toward the piece that in so many ways represented Mirana herself sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. She fervently wished to experience such a touch from Alice personally.

There they were again... those thoughts. Oh, the things Alice did to her, the things she made her feel! If only she could tell her, but she couldn't. Every time she tried, her voice simply wouldn't work, even when she felt she was at a breaking point and had to voice her feelings or explode. The words just wouldn't come, her body wouldn't obey her to carry out an action that would tell her feelings as loudly as any words ever could.

Alice now sat patiently, smiling and waiting. Silence surrounded them; all Mirana could hear was the pounding of her own heart, her thoughts swirling in her head until she began to feel slightly dizzy.

"You play first, my Queen." The gentle prompt broke her from her stupor.

"My dear Alice," she replied with a little smile, reaching out a pale hand to move the pawn stationed before the left knight, "how often must I ask you? Call me Mirana. Especially when we are alone."

The queen hated the formality between herself and her friends, but especially with Alice. She loved hearing her name come from those soft lips, it made it seem like there were less barriers between them—barriers she desperately wanted to rip down until none remained.

Alice only continued to smile in response and moved a pawn of her own, this one being on the right hand side, in front of a bishop.

Finding Alice's lack of conversation more than a little odd, the two women fell into a comfortable silence that was broken only by the movement of chess pieces across the board or the rustle of clothing.

After a while, Mirana started to feel uneasy, noting that Alice had adopted an unusually aggressive style as part of her strategy. While Mirana took varying amounts of time to consider the board and make her move, Underland's Champion had no such hesitation. As soon as the queen's hand left the board, Alice moved her piece and resumed her calm wait. Her demeanor was beginning to unnerve Mirana. Whenever Alice wasn't moving a chess piece she was sitting completely still, smiling and watching Mirana.

Between them the chessboard was in disarray, and several pieces were set off to the side. Mirana studied it carefully, trying to calm herself and figure out why she was so out of sorts to begin with. Glancing up at her opponent, her eyes finally betrayed her as they seemed to find for the first time just what was presented before them.

Without the jacket on, much of Alice's skin was open to the air and the warm sunshine. While Mirana had previously admired the strong arms and endearing face, she was now suddenly captivated by the lovely vision of the younger woman in this incredibly intimate setting. The undershirt Alice wore, with its thin straps, dipped daringly low. The White Queen suddenly found herself staring at the Champion's bosom, eyes tracing the hem of the garment's low neckline where it met the twin globes of flesh. Her mouth watered and alternately become quite dry as she watched their gentle rise and fall with each breath.

Quite abruptly, Mirana blinked and turned noticeably red for one so pale, suddenly aware of what she was doing and the situation she was in. Immediately averting her eyes, the flustered woman moved a piece without really thinking. Only after it was done did she see from the corner of her eye Alice's smile broaden. Confused, she glanced at the board, her face twisting into a kind of dread-filled shock.

So hasty she was in her actions, the queen had moved the entirely wrong piece and left herself open to her own downfall. She watched with a kind of morbid fascination as Alice purposefully selected one of her knights. It seemed as though the champion had planned this as her final move all along. Then, as though to just simply drag out the moment, she slowly moved the piece to where Mirana's queen sat and slid it into place, exchanging one for the other on the board.

Mirana's eyes were transfixed on the chess piece as Alice raised it to her lips, brushing them against it in a faint kiss. "Checkmate." she said, her gaze boring into that of Underland's sovereign. Was it her imagination, or was her champion's voice oddly husky?

"Well done." she managed to say, surprised at how even her voice was though it was quiet. Summoning a smile, Mirana prepared to congratulate Alice and beat a quick retreat. Not from the embarrassment of her defeat, but from her own mortification at so openly ogling Alice's chest.

She never got to speak the words.

"Now, for the penalty game." Alice said. Her smile was impish and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Mirana's smile faltered a little and a sense of trepidation settled into the pit of her stomach. "Penalty game?" she repeated disbelievingly, "But Alice—"

Again she was cut off. Where Alice would always allow Mirana to speak, and listened intently to her every word; she now spoke over the older woman, interrupting her.

"It really is quite simple." she said, speaking as though Mirana hadn't. "I am going to ask you a very easy question; the penalty" she added, seeing the confusion in the queen's face, "is that you must answer with complete honesty."

"Alice, I am always honest with you." Mirana replied, her anxiety growing.

"I know you are." The tightness in her chest loosened a bit, seeing a gentle smile from the blonde. For a moment she was afraid Alice thought her to have been dishonest over something. Unfortunately, the relief was short-lived as the next words made her tense.

"However, I am not asking a question of the White Queen of Marmoreal, ruler of Underland. I am asking Mirana."

The meaning of that statement dawned on her and she knew why Alice had explicitly demanded complete honesty and used only her title when speaking previously. The question would demand her answer ignore all her duties to her crown and station. Her response would have to come from the deepest desires of her heart and what she wanted to do herself if she was not so restricted.

When Alice saw that Mirana understood, she rose from her seat, brown eyes trained on the dark ones that held just a hint of fear.

Those same dark eyes widened to almost impossible proportions and perfect dark lips fell open in a very un-queen like manner when Alice came around the table and dropped to one knee before Mirana. From somewhere on her person, she drew forth a simple ring. The gem set in it was the most unique of its kind that the white-haired monarch had ever seen—seeming one moment the purest white, then the next a vibrant blue, depending on how the light hit it. The same blue that Alice always wore….

Mirana's eyes snapped back to Alice's as her whole world shattered around her with a glimpse of that smile.

"Mirana, would you honor me beyond measure by becoming my wife?"

There comes a moment when everything hangs on the edge of a knife, and the slightest movement will send you crashing down one way or the other, forever changing everything you've ever known. For Mirana, this was such a moment. In the back of her mind, Alice's demand echoed and her heart finally broke free from its bonds to answer for her, sending her over one side of that precarious ledge.

Moving forward, her hands reached out to grab Alice, pulling her up to meet her in the middle. Soft lips crashed together, sending pure electricity surging through both of their bodies. Passion and heat, love and desire, and more than a little desperation fueled the kiss—deepening it as they drank of each other, heads spinning.

Only when they could no longer deny their lungs the need for air did they part, but only just barely, their warm breath tingling against each other's likely bruised lips. Each pulled back only enough to gaze into the other's eyes, becoming keenly aware of their exact positioning.

Alice was half-raised from her kneeling position; any other time this would make anyone's leg muscles cramp, but such a thing was far beyond her now. In her right hand she still held the ring just as she had presented it, her left hand resting firmly on Mirana's upper thigh to steady herself and she enjoyed its position there.

Mirana was currently on the edge of her seat, bending over Alice with her hands cupping her champion's face, fingertips buried in golden tresses, feeling a slight shiver in her thigh where Alice's hand pressed against it.

Both women were frozen, regaining their breath. Then suddenly Alice grinned. "I take it that's a yes?" she asked, still breathless, but teasing and light-hearted. Reaching up, she took her queen's hand and removed it from her face. Without breaking their gaze, she slipped the ring onto the delicate finger; it was a perfect fit.

Mirana, eyes shining with happiness, found herself grinning like a fool. Her fingers interlaced with her champion's, the ring and the touch of her love's hand seeming to complete a part of her. "Oh Alice..." she whispered, voice hitched in equal part elation and the urge to sob for joy "Yes, you darling girl. A thousand, thousand times yes."

**What do you think? I have more planned for this and intend to write it. R&R, please and thank you. I love to hear from anyone who enjoys these even a little.**


End file.
